opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Początek Drogi
=Wyjaśnienie= Jest to Preludium historii Lodowego Księcia. = Autor = El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Rozdział 1= W wiosce lodu panował tłok. Każdy matoranin coś robił i krzątał się. Nawet Turaga nie miał czasu na rozmowy z mieszkańcami. Każdy myślał wyłącznie o pracy. W pewnym sklepie matoranin sprzątał podłogę. Był cichy. Każdy inny pracownik zauważał to. Co więcej, tylko nieliczni znali jego imię. Jednak nikt nie miał do niego pretensji. Zawsze wykonywał powierzone mu zadanie. A pracę miał dość szczególną. Był kurierem. Nie takim zwykłym, był dość intrygujący. Właściciel to wiedział i wykorzystywał jak najlepiej. Wyróżniało go to, że świetnie znał Lodowe Góry. Znał prawie każda drogę, ścieżkę, jaskinię i skrót. Przejście od jednej wioski do drugiej nie sprawiało mu problemu, choć zawsze chodził sam. Nie lubił towarzystwa. Zdarzyło się tylko dwukrotnie aby ten matoranin przeszedł z paczką przez góry z kimś. Jednak ani razu się nie odezwał. Nie było na nim widać choć odrobiny uczuć. Każdy matoranin to wiedział. Każdy z pracowni. W wiosce był niezauważalny. Nawet sąsiedzi myśleli, że jest inni, gdyż nie rozmawiał z nimi. Oczywiście miał wielu znajomych. W szczególności w pracy. Jednak było to bardziej z przymusu, niż z dobrych chęci. Mówił tylko gdy było to potrzebne, a i wtedy to było mało. Bardzo mało. Ale on taki był. Życie w samotności było dla niego dobre. =Rozdział 2= -''Powinno pójść łatwo. Masz paczkę i zanieś ją do Wodnej wioski. Stały klient, Mrinek. Dobrze?'' - zapytał właściciel Matoranin skinął głową. Wziął paczkę i wyszedł ze sklepu. +++ Pogoda nie sprzyjała. Śnieg dawał się we znaki lodowemu matorianinowi. -''Świetnie. Wspaniale.'' - rzekł - muszę znaleźć jakąś jaskinie bo inaczej mnie zasypię - powiedział do siebie. Matoranin dobrze wiedział, że w okolicy nie ma takiej. Jednak miał nadzieję. Nie zawiodła go. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył jaskinie przed sobą. Widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. A przecież znał Góry Lodowe bardzo dobrze. Czyżby jego pamięć go zawodziła - pomyślał. Ale wszedł. Musiał wejść do jaskini. Z początku bardzo uważnie i ostrożnie badał pomieszczenie. Jaskinia przypominała kopułę, nie była za duża, ale też nie mała. Najważniejsze dla matoraniana było to, że była pusta. A co za tym idzie bezpieczna. Usiadł w rogu jaskini i przeczekał śnieżycę. +++ Był przed Wioską wody. Śmiałym krokiem wszedł do środka. Od razu skierował się do domu którego chciał. Wiele razy dostarczał Mrinkowi paczki. I nie tylko on. Mrinek dużo zamawiał. Z tego co wiedział matoranin Mrinek był marynarzem. Dlatego, jak myślał, nie miał czasu na robienie normalnych zakupów. Zapukał. Drzwi się otworzyły. Matoranin dał Mrinkowi paczkę. - Zapłata już była. - odpowiedział marynarz - dałem ją twojemu szefowi. Dzięki. Chcesz coś zjeść? Matoranin lodu, odwrócił się i odszedł. Mrinek wzruszył ramionami i zamknął drzwi. Cichy matoranin kierował się do domu. Przez Góry Lodowe. A zamieć ciągle szalała. =Rozdział 3= Burza śnieżna stawała się coraz gorsza. Po chwili przerwy, w której matoranin zaniósł paczkę do Mrinka, znów się rozszalała. Wracał tą samą drogą którą przyszedł. Miał nadzieję, że odpocznie w jaskini, którą niedawno znalazł. Był coraz bliżej jej. Jednak coś wydawało mu się nie tak. +++ Przez zamieć stado Kalroków uciekła w popłochu. Każde rahi odleciało, a raczej odeszło, bo wiatr był za silny, w inną stronę. Jeden z nich znalazł się na drodze lodowego matoranina. Był głodny. +++ Spokojny matoranin odwrócił się słysząc głośny ryk. To był Kalrok. Zwykle nie atakowały matoran. Bo zwykle matoranie nie stawali im na przeszkodzie. Ale to nie był zwykły czas. Matoranin zaczął uciekać, a Kalrok pognał za nim. Wiedział, że rahi go dogania. Wiedział, że nie ma szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Był słaby, nie umiał walczyć. A co więcej nie miał nawet broni. Na szczęście perpektywa śmierci dała mu siły aby biec, aby się nie zatrzymywać. Wskoczył do jaskini, sądząc, że Kalrok go nie znajdzie. Mylił się. Głowa rahi wynurzyła się spokojnie za róg wejścia do groty. Kalrok spokojnie wchodził do jaskini po swą zdobycz. Zwierzę wiedziało, że ofiara jest już jego. Nic nie było wstanie mu jej odebrać. Matoranin już pogodził się ze swoją śmiercią. Nie wiadomo skąd rozległ się wielki huk. To była lawina. Lawina nie tylko śniegu ale i skał. Cała jaskinia zaczęła się trzęś. Zdezorientowany Kalrok próbował odlecieć. Głupie rahi nie mogło tego zrobić albowiem grota nie była aż tak duża aby polecieć. Gdy uniósł się w górę spadł na niego stalaktyt. Przypominał włócznię która przebiła Kalroka i spowodowało wybicie ogromnej dziury na samym środku groty. Przerażony matoranin próbował uciec. Nie chcąc wpaść do dziury okrążył ją. Niestety walące się z sufitu odłamki stalaktytów odcięły mu drogę ucieczki. Matoranin spojrzał w górę. Prosto na niego leciał spory odłamek sufitu. Odskoczył w bok. Wprost do dziury. Na jego szczęście chwycił rękoma o wystającą skałę. Zwisał jakieś 10 metrów od jakieś cieczy. Był przerażony. Kątek oka spostrzegł jakiś ruch niedaleko niego. To był Kalrok. Zwisał bezwładnie obok niego. Zahaczył skrzydłami i wystającym z brzucha stalaktytem o ścianę. On już nie mógł żyć. Powinien zginąć - mówił sobie matoranin. A jednak żył. Zobaczył matoranina. Jednym skrzydłem, tym zdrowym, dosięgnął przerażonego matoranina i zepchnął w dół. Wprost do cieczy. Mimo, iż matoranin szarpał się a jednocześnie trzymał się nie miał szans. Nawet w tak beznadziejnym stanie, Kalrok miał dość siły aby go zepchnąć. Matoranin spadał bezwładnie w dół. Nie mógł zrobić nic. =Rozdział 4= Poczuł jak się zmienia. Nie bolało go to, jednak coś według niego było nie tak. Wypłynął na powierzchnie bardzo małego, ale głębokiego jeziorka. Wydostał się na brzeg. Próbował wstać. Jednak tylko próbował, gdyż nie mógł okiełznać swego ciała. Swego nowego ciała! Teraz to zobaczył. Był kimś innym. Był..był..był Toa! +++ -''Co mówisz? On powstał? Gdzie? Tam? Dobra idę.'' +++ Nie mógł się nadziwić swojej nowej formy. Formy Toa. Z tego co widział miał tarczę i topór i ... znak Rahkshi na piersiach! Co to ma znaczyć - zastanawiał się - czy jestem sługą Makuty? Ale to niemożliwe. Nie, to nie może być prawda. Przecież ja nie mogę. Muszę uciekać. Toa Lodu pospiesznie i w przerażeniu opuścił jaskinię. Najpierw wdrapał się na pierwsze piętro jaskini, a później wszedł na ścieżkę. Kierował się do domu. Swojego domu i domu wielu lodowych matoran. Chciał im to wszystko opowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza Turadzę. +++ Nie uszedł za daleko, gdy spotkał kogoś. Kogoś kto odmieni jego życie na zawsze. -''Witam - odrzekł nieznajomy'' - skąd przybywasz? -''Witam również. Jestem mat..Toa. Toa Lodu. Przybywam z ...''- młody Toa nie skończył zdania -''Dobra kończmy z tym. Nigdy nie lubiłem owijać w bawełnę. Jestem Ziemny Książę. Chodź. Chodź za mną a nie pożałujesz.'' - powiedział nieznany Toa z uśmiechem na twarzy. -''Ziemny Książę? Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem. I gdzie mam z tobą pójść? I ktoś ty za jeden?'' -''Ehh...''- westchnął i zanim młody Toa lodu zdołaj się zorientować co się dzieje, już leżał nieprzytomny. =Rozdział 5= Obudził się w dziwnej jaskini. Na samym środku siedział sprawca całego zamieszania. - Ty! Zaraz cię za to zabiję! - krzyknął Toa lodu - He he. Poczekaj. Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz pozwól, że odpowiem na kilka twoich pytań. Ok? - Pytań? Jakich pyt..skąd wiesz, że mam pytania? - Jakby to powiedzieć, ja na pewno jakieś bym miał. - odpowiedział z podobnym uśmieszkiem co przy pierwszym spotkaniu - No dobra. Kim jesteś? - Nazywam się Ziemny Książę i jestem obrońcą tej wyspy. - Obrońcą?! Książę?! Co to ma znaczyć. Nigdy o Tobie nie słyszałem. Chyba nikt o Tobie nie słyszał. I co to ma znaczyć ten "książę" - Ehh...Jestem obrońcą, ale tajnym nikt nie ma prawa wiedzieć, że istnieje. Jednak cały czas działam. Przypominasz sobie wściekłe Rahi przed dwoma miesiącami? Jak myślisz kto je zatrzymał? Chyba nie wierzysz, że same dały sobie spokój. A co do "Księcia", każdy obrońca Wysp Żywiołów ma taki tytuł. - Zaraz, zaraz. Mówisz, że chronisz wyspę? W tajemnicy? To po jakiego grzyba o tym mi mówisz? I jest was więcej? - Bo widzisz. Ja wiecznie żyć nie będę. Zastępce muszę jakiegoś mieć. Wnioskując, że samotnie przemierzasz góry, nie pytaj mnie skąd to wiem, po prostu wiem, jesteś typem samotnika. To dobrze. Nadajesz się. A czy jest nas więcej. Powiem tak. Na każdej wyspie powinien być jeden "Książę". Jednak nie jestem wstanie odpowiedzieć Tobie a nawet sobie czy na innych wyspach żyją jacyś inni. Toa lodu nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Tajna banda chroniąca Wyspy Żywiołów? To wydawało się jemu co najmniej śmieszne. - To co jeszcze jakieś pytania? - zapytał Ziemny Książę - A czy w tej organizacji są sami Toa ziemi? Bo chyba pomyliłeś się z wyspami. - Ha ha. A to dobre. Świetny jesteś. Nie. To zależy. Słuchaj. Kiedyś byłem mieszkańcem wioski ziemi na tej wyspie. Tak jest. Strażnik jest z rodzimej wyspy. Rozumiesz? To proste. Teraz wydawało się to bardziej logiczne niż przedtem. Coś jednak zwróciło uwagę młodego Toa. Coś z maską Ziemnego Księcia. - A co z twoją maską? Nie jest chyba twoja? - To samo mogę powiedzieć o twojej masce. Chociaż to nie. Ty nie masz maski. - Toa ziemi tylko głośno się zaśmiał, a Toa lodu zaczął w przerażeniu macać się po twarzy. Rzeczywiście jej nie było! Jednak ją czuł. Czuł ją całym sobą. =Rozdział 6= Dla Toa lodu treningi były ciężkie. Niekiedy myślał, że po prostu nie wytrzyma i się podda, lecz co by wtedy się stało? Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie, że opuści Ziemnego Księcia i wróceni do domu. Jednak czy takowy miał? Nie miał przyjaciół, nawet znajomych. A tłum ludzi który ciągle by za nim chodził, albo co gorsza, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że uciekł z treningów, nie sprzyjały tej decyzji. Był związany z Ziemnym Księciem, czy tego chciał czy nie. +++ Pewnej nocy, w grocie uczeń Ziemnego Mistrza obudził się. Chciał wstać gdy usłyszał głos swojego nauczyciela. - Tak już niedługo. Niedługo będzie gotów. Albo on, albo ja. Innego wyjścia nie ma, przecież wiesz. Było to dziwne. W grocie nie było nikogo oprócz nich i kilku przedmiotów. Ich broni, kufra i płaszczy. +++ Uczył go wielu przydatnych rzeczy. Nie tylko walki, choć to było głównym założeniem treningów, ale także orientacji w terenie, działania w naprawdę trudnych warunkach, ćwiczenia silnej woli i koncentracji. Młody Toa uważał, że wolałby wszystko zamiast ćwiczeń na koncentrację i wolę. Były naprawdę ciężkie. Ale jak to zazwyczaj bywa, naprawdę przydatne. +++ Często patrzyli na inne wyspy. Uczeń zastanawiał się dość często, czy jest jeszcze jakiś "Książę" i kiedy on sam nim zostanie. Nauczyciel natomiast spoglądał na niego i myślał tylko o tym jednym dniu. Tylko o tym. +++ Po sześciu miesiącach spędzonych na treningu z Ziemnym Księciem mistrz rzekł: - Dobra. To prawie koniec. Ostatni trening, który śmiało można nazwać testem. Masz miesiąc. Ja do tego czasu znikam, a ty sam się szkolisz lub co tam chcesz. To jest twoja sprawa. Wiedz jedno... - tu jego głos się zmienił, z radosnego stał się wręcz oschły - ...po miesiącu tu wróce i czeka nas..to znaczy ciebie ostateczna próba. Po niej będziesz inny ty i ja. Jesteś na to gotów? Uczeń skinął głową na znak zrozumienia. A jego mentor, jak zapowiedział, zniknął. +++ Czas na naukę nie był stracony. Toa lodu nauczył kontrolować się swoją moc, czyli bezszelestne chodzenie, a także doskonale władanie toporem. Choć nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Ziemny Książę uczy go władać nim tak jak mieczem. Sądził, że te bronie się różnią i potrzebują innych ruchów, ćwiczeń czy czegokolwiek innego. Był natomiast pewien, że gdyby posiadał miecz byłby najlepszy i nikt nie zdołałby go pokonać. No cóż - myślał - jego mentor nie mógł się mylić. Chyba nie... =Rozdział 7= Miał cały miesiąc. Zbliżał się koniec terminu, a Toa lodu wciąż ćwiczył. Tym razem na znienawidzonych przez niego Rahi - Kalroków. Dlaczego ich nienawidził? Sam tego nie mógł zrozumieć. Przecież to dzięki jednemu z nich stał się Toa! A może to właśnie dlatego, że zmienił jego życie. Obrócił do góry nogami. Teraz nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Skupiał się na walce. Gdy nagle... - Dobra! Skończ. Odpocznij. Jutro zaczynamy - dobiegł do niego głos swojego mentora. Niewidzianego przez miesiąc. +++ Zabrał go do jednej z wielu licznych jaskiń w Lodowych Górach. Ta była jakaś inna. Jakby toczyła się tu walka, albo kilka. Coś było nie tak. Ziemny Książę nie odzywał się w ogóle. Coś miało się stać. - A więc zaczynamy! - krzyknął mentor - jeśli chcesz mieć tytuł "Księcia" i bronić tej wyspy musisz mnie pokonać! - I już?! To wszystko? - odrzekł zdziwiony uczeń - Mając na myśli "pokonać" chodziło mi o "zabić". - odpowiedział spokojnie. Toa lodu, myślał, że to jakiś żart. On miał go zabić. Ale jak? Po co? I dlaczego? - Słuchaj. Tak to jest. Książę bierze sobie kogoś na ucznia. Po 6 miesiącach opuszcza go na miesiąc. Później wraca. I zaczyna się walka. Ona ma wyłonić lepszego. Nie, źle. Godniejszego do obrony wyspy. Ja miałem tak samo. Musiałem pokonać swojego mentora. A później pokonałem swojego ucznia. Tak już jest. - Jesteś chory! Idę! Nie chce się w to mieszać. - Toa lodu odwrócił się, lecz od razu został odepchnięty. -''Nie wyjdziesz. Albo będziesz walczył, albo zabiję cię bez większego zmęczenia. To nie jest chore. To wyłania silniejszych. Aby ten kto bronił wyspy był najlepszy. Logiczne. Tak było od wieków.'' Teraz Toa lodu odczuwał strach. Miał stanąć naprzeciwko swojego mentora. W imię czego? Jakiegoś głupiego rytuału? Jedyne co mógł zrobić to wyciągnąć broń i walczyć. O życie. +++ Teraz zrozumiał przeznaczenie tej jaskini. To była arena walk. A teraz to on wraz z mentorem walczyli naprzeciwko siebie. Ziemny Książę walczył mieczem, Ziemną Śmiercią, A Toa lodu toporem i tarczą. Coś w broni jego mentora wydawało się dziwnego. Ziemna Śmierć doskonale trafiała w czułe punkty obrony młodego Toa. Tych punktów nawet on sam nie zauważał. Walka była bardzo wyrównana choć z małą przewagą Ziemnego Księcia. Cięcie z góry z prawej strony, zablokowane przez Toa lodu, zostało zmienione na cięcie w dół. W nogi. W ostatniej chwili zdążył to skontrować toporem. Teraz nastąpiło cięcie w kolana. Toa lodu podskoczył. Na to czekał Książę. Kopnął go w powietrzu w klatkę piersiową. Siła była tak wielka, że uczeń upuścił topór. Leżał, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Ziemny Książę się zbliżał. Doszedł do byłego ucznia - jak już mniemał - i zamachnął się ostrzem. Trafił w tarczę. Toa lodu odepchnął tarczą jego rękę z mieczem. Skosił go nogą tak, że Ziemny Książę upadł. Toa lodu chwycił wystającą do góry rękę mentora z Ziemną Śmiercią, obrócił ją w dłoni i pchnął z całej siły w pierś nauczyciela. Ziemny Książę był zdziwiony, zszokowany i jednocześnie zadowolony, że jego uczeń jest tak dobry. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Spisałeś się. - zakaszlał - Weź moją broń. - znów kaszlnął i powiedział ciszej - weź Ją, weź Ją Lodowy Książę. Ona nigdy Cię nie zawiedzie. - po tych słowach umarł, a nowy Książę klęczał nad nim ciężko dysząc. Nie mógł wrócić do siebie. przez bardzo długi czas Lodowy Książę nie mógł wrócić do siebie. KONIEC